The Mark
by keizh
Summary: Kaoru gives Saeki a gift for the New Year.


**Disclaimer**: Pretty sure it's obvious I don't own SSS.

**Note**: This takes place right where the New Year's Special ended. And was written at that time, haha. So don't mind the fail. Though, seeing this again has resparked my desire to write more SSS. Ah, Saeki and Kaoru...

* * *

><p>After flailing about in an embarrassed manner after the long gone Julia, Saeki had resigned to the fact that the idol had completely ignored her desire to explain the scene. The woman should have expected something like that to happen; after all, they had just roped themselves into a very kinky sort of situation. Why did everything bad have to happen to her?<p>

The woman's face darkened as she gave an exasperated sigh, turning back to the womanizing companion. A dangerous look in her eyes, Saeki merely stood there as if waiting for the other to do something. Kaoru could only blink at her, giving an amused look to her fellow past high school classmate. Oh, this wasn't good.

"Ahaha, guess we should make sure no one's going to walk in next time...?" Kaoru cocked her head to the side, clearly entertained with the incident.

She hadn't really moved from her spot on the floor, the rope still wound around her upper body. The rope had been loosened, but she had this sort of expectant look about her as if Saeki was going to continue what they had already started. Of course, Kaoru had stated she wasn't really into bondage, but if it was Saeki... sure! The standing woman's glower wasn't really helping that hope remain, Kaoru now slouching a little as she kept a nervous smile on her face.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had left like I told you to," the 27 year old stated, taking a seat in her previous spot.

"You didn't want me to leave, did you? Wow, Ryouko, you really know how to get a person to stay," the hairdresser teased, receiving a glare in return.

"W-well!" The black haired woman didn't know how to defend herself, only becoming flustered at her friend's words as she pounded the table in front of her. "That was after I told you to leave, I really did intend on throwing you out!"

"No need to make excuses, Ryouko..." the other lady grinned, finally removing the rope from around her.

"Don't make me hit you, again," Saeki threatened, not pleased with her company's teasing.

Kaoru simply rotated herself to face her friend, a fake, innocent smile on her face as she sat there. At that point, the manager caught notice of her friends revealed skin and remembered that the woman had come without a certain undergarment on. Quickly, she looked away as her face became tinted a light shade of red.

"Button up your shirt already!" Of course, she didn't want to have her composure lost on something like that!

"I'm on a quest, they must be free until I receive my prize!"

"What quest? I'm not giving you anything! We already went through this!"

"We have to continue opening that door, though~!"

"No! Agh, I don't want to open your perverted doors!"

Before she knew it, Saeki's shoulders were being held by Kaoru's hands as her face crept in closer. Eyes wide and mouth opened in horror, the woman wasn't sure what to do to prevent this from happening. Quickly, she turned her face away giving short shrieks of displeasure. Desperately, she wished Ran and Julia would return and save her from being most likely "eaten".

Kaoru's next action only caused a louder cry, having bitten the woman's neck hard enough to draw blood. Mission accomplished, a mark for her to remember her by! A sort of New Year's gift! A sudden hit to Kaoru's head caused the woman to move her face away as her hands flew up to comfort the injury.

"Why did you bite me? That hurt!" Saeki yelled, raising a hand to her wound as she shot up from her seat.

"You don't have to hit so hard!" Kaoru whined, looking up at Saeki pathetically. "We didn't even turn the knob yet!"

After that, there was another shriek as one could only assume Saeki had begun to try and force her companion out, somehow. Though, with the words they were throwing around; the whole situation could be taken in a whole different direction than intended. Oh, what a New Year's this had been...

The next day, Julia had been observing her manager with the utmost curiosity. There had been an odd mark on the woman's neck and it had struck the young idol as a mystery. Just how in the world had Saeki received such a thing?

"Saeki-san," Julia called out, heading towards the woman," what's with that mark on your neck?"

She had her own suspicions, especially with the scene she walked in upon the night before. "Did Kaoru give that to you?" She whispered, blushing slightly at the thought.

The older female froze at the question, trying to come up with the perfect reason for the bite mark. Her mouth opened and ready to speak her excuse, Saeki was struck speechless by the notion of Kaoru having done it to her. Well, that was true, but like hell she was going to admit it!

The woman could only stare with that horrified look in her eyes, mouth hanging open still. Then, it straightened into an annoyed expression as she noticed the changing expression on the younger one's face. It was a sort of 'oh-I-see-now' look that only made the woman rather angered since it was true!

"That's not how it was!" Saeki tried to throw the girl off that line of thinking.

"Ohoho, I get you," Julia felt strangely satisfied. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! Your secret is safe with me!"

"You've got it all wrong!"

A wink, and Julia meandered back off, leaving an infuriated embarrassed Saeki behind as she tried to call out after the teenager.

Kaoru was going to get another strike to the head, next time she saw her.


End file.
